The Bet
by writerzero
Summary: Beast Boy talks Starfire into a prank. A week later it comes back to haunt him. Told from the perspective of Raven. M rated for a reason.


**I do NOT own Teen Titans**

* * *

_**The Prank,... Nevermore,... The Bet,...**_

"Okay team. Since it's just the four of us today we'll pair off and spar a little." Robin's voice carried over the training field, confident and sure. "Starfire, pick someone to fight ... other than me."

"I would like to spar with friend Raven." The girl replied. "Thought why would you not wish to spar with me?" She smiled with her eyes clearly undressing their red-faced leader.

"Because ... I don't need to answer that." The boy replied, refusing to look at his smirking teammates.

Raven held up her hand, calling time out. "Starfire, you do know by spar we mean a pretend fight? Right? Because if you try to strip me like you did Robin last week then I will sent you to a place that'll ..." She paused, letting her blazing eyes finish what she had to say.

Innocence filled the girl's face. "I was distracted." She claimed with an enchanting smile. "I could have sworn he said strip and not spar. They are very similar."

"No they're not." Raven countered. "Just make sure there're no mistakes this time around."

The orange-skinned girl sighed. 'Worry not, friend Raven. I have no desire to ... spar ... with you in that manner."

"By the way, where is Beast Boy?" Raven asked, looking around the training field.

"I sealed him in his room until he cleaned it." Cyborg shrugged, setting his sonic cannon to its lowest level.

"Harsh." The blue-clad girl intoned, eyes going a little wide. "Are you sure it's safe? He did lose that device we got from Gizmo a few months back. It's probably in there somewhere. And then there're those moth cocoons we got from Killer Moth..."

"Word is he talked Star into that little prank she pulled last week." The cybernetic teen flip the small panel on his sonic cannon, closing it with a snap.

"I doubt he had to do much convincing for that." Raven resisted a smirk. "So he's being punished?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Enough talking, let's do this." Robin yelled across the field.

* * *

Raven studied her opponent, knowing the Tamaranean was fast, tough, and at times devilishly clever. _But so long as I keep my distance I'll be okay. _The empath thought confidently, looking into the eyes of the orange-skinned girl. She gasped, cringing from the killer instinct she saw lurking in them. _Is this really Starfire? _She wondered in shock, feeling a slight twinge of fear.

"Time to do the sparring." Starfire smiled happily, and took to the air. She let loose with a flurry of starbolts that came nowhere near her blue-clad foe.

Robin was couched down, ready to dodge any attacks from his opponent's sonic cannon, when something sent him flying. "What?" He yelped, rolling across the ground. He stood and looked around, wondering if a real villain was attacking.

"Sorry boyfriend Robin." Starfire called out cheerfully. "It would seem my aim is off today."

_Right! _Thought Raven sarcastically. _She hit right where she wanted to. _Watching, she patiently waited while the smiling girl flew around her, wondering what she was up to. When the jubilant Tamaranean charged with an evil gleam in her eyes, she teleported to one side.

Robin was down in another crouch, wondering how to go about tackling his titanium-clad opponent, when something bowled him over. For a brief second something tugged at his hands. Standing, he realized his gloves were gone.

"Sorry boyfriend Robin." Starfire cheerfully yelled again. "Friend Raven dodged my attack and you were in the way."

The boy looked around for his gloves, seeing no sign of them. Looking at the girl, who seemed to be not quite up to par today, he saw that her hands were behind her back. "Mind if I have my gloves back?" He asked.

"What gloves?" The peppy girl asked with a lighthearted smile. She remove her hands from behind her back, showing everyone that they were empty.

_Uh uh. I see. _Raven thought, having noticed the super-strong girl throw something green through an open tower window. _This should be interesting._

"Come on." Cyborg smirked. "Are we going to fight or not?" He aimed his sonic cannon, forcing his foe to forget above his gloves.

_Just like before. _Raven noted, when Starfire circled her, placing the empath between their fearless leader and herself. This time it was another flurry of starbolts, which she easily evaded.

"Waaa..." Robin yelped, as something smashed into his neck again, sending him flying once more. When he stood his cape, having been cut at the top by the starbolts, remained on the ground.

"Sorry boyfriend Robin. It happened again." Starfire yelled happily. Her face was lit up with a radiant smile, and only Raven was close enough to see the demonic evil that dwelled within those emerald-green eyes of hers.

With a deep sigh, Robin, minus his gloves and cape, faced his foe for the fourth time. "How many times is she going to miss?" He muttered, clearly not happy. Then he was rammed from behind again. This time nimble hands somehow managed to grasp the bottom of his vest and, in passing, pull it off.

"Sorry boyfriend Robin." Came the expected cheerful yell. "I do not know how I could be so clumsy today. Please forgive me."

The boy stood there in shock, looking around. His vest was nowhere in sight and, when he looked the hands of his true foe, the light of his life, were empty. On her face there was only her usual joyful smile. He shivered, and gulped, recalling what she'd done last week. "I think practice is over." He stated. Trembling, he turned towards the tower.

"Guess that's a win for me." Cyborg said, hiding his smirk.

"True." Raven intoned.

"No." Gulped the red-faced boy who couldn't stand to lose. "No winners or losers today." He took another shaky step towards the door that promised shelter.

"Sorry." Cyborg said, not quite suppressing a very unmanly giggle. "But the one who calls it quits does lose."

"True." Raven backed up her friend in a monotone. "Otherwise anyone could call it quits at any time, and no one would ever win one of these matches."

"True. Boyfriend Robin." Starfire happily agreed with her friends.

Robin clenched his teeth, while his friends watched the battle that raged across his face. "Fine." The no longer quite so fearless leader said, turning back to the battlefield.

Knowing he had two foes, Boy Wonder managed to hold his own for a while. With one eye on his so-called cybernetic friend, he dodged sonic blasts, while with his other eye on his girlfriend, he somehow managed to also evade the girl's blatantly obvious attempts to commit indecent acts.

_Pffft! _Thought Raven. _He actually might manage to pull this off. _Then she pulled up her hood to hide the red-glinted gleam in her own eyes. The next time Starfire prepared one of her charges she raised a black barrier as if to block it, only to let it fall at the last second as she teleport out of the way.

Starfire triumphantly barreled into the leader who had no time to react, somehow coming away with a pair of black steel-toed boots that she miraculously made disappear.

So it proceeded. It was only when the red-faced, quavering boy was down to his shorts, which had a bright-yellow 'R' inscribed on them, that he raced from the battlefield.

* * *

_Well, that was interesting. _Raven mused an hour later, sipping some mint herbal tea. The image of their leader racing from the battlefield with a large bright-yellow 'R' inscribed on his bright-green underwear caused her to giggle again. _After that I really need to meditate. _She thought as another giggle overcame her._ I wonder what the emoticlones thought of it. _Focusing, she entered a meditative state for a few seconds to check on them. Her eyes went wide. "Gaaa..." She gasped, slipping to the floor, unable to wipe what she'd seen from her mind. Slowly, she climbed back in her chair with shock written all over her face.

_In a field with pink trees, a pink-clad girl raced around in a circle. "Let's spar BB." Happy yelled gleefully to someone only she could see. She tumbled, and rolled on the ground only to rise without her cloak. "You got me, BB." The cheerful girl yelled, bouncing around. _

_Oh Azar. _Raven gasped, desperately taking a quick gulp of her tea as if it would somehow remove the image from her mind. _Happy's playing her own version of 'spar' with BB... Errr, I mean Beast Boy. Oh Azar. _She took another gulp of tea with her eyes wide in shock, and her face red in embarrassment. _Meditate, I need to meditate. _Still, drawn by some dreadful premonition, the blue-clad girl decided to take a peek at the other emoticlones.

_"Mmm, BB." Affection softly whispered to herself with a silly smile. "I wonder if Raven will let him visit if we ask nicely. Probably not." The purple-clad girl sighed, nearly sobbing as she quietly spoke to herself. "If it comes down to it, I'll have to make up some silly game like Happy did." Her eyes lit up. "Let's see, what would we play... Actually, maybe that sparring game would be fun. I'll just pretend I'm stripping him." A grin crossed her face. "Me and BB in a room, no interruptions, and we can do whatever we want..." There was a deep sigh, and her cloak fell to the ground_

"Ack!" Raven clutched at the table. "They're all insane." She whispered to herself, staring blindly into empty space from the shock. "But just one more." She promised herself. "They can't all be crazy. Then I'll go and meditate. Surely Brave won't be interested in such ... games."

_"Halt. Who passes? Friend or foe?" The green-clad girl cried exuberantly. "Ha. So your name is BB huh? Well BB, if that really is your name, we'll just have to do a little strip search to make sure you're not hiding anything." The excited emoticlone frowned seriously. "What? You refuse. Well them I'll just have to make you. We'll wrestle to see who strips who." She charged forward, battling an imaginary Beast Boy. Somehow, in the process, she lost her cloak._

"Rude." Gasped Raven, who wobbled in her chair. "Rude would never be anything but ... well, Rude." The flushed girl closed her eyes again, hoping to see some signs of sanity in her inner world.

_"Sorry your Honor." The orange-clad girl said. "I didn't know being rude was a crime in BB City. I was just visiting you see." The emoticlone pretended to listen. "What? You mean I got to be punished." A fake look of fear crossed her face. "Yes BB, I mean your Honor. I understand." Her hand rose to her cloak and it dropped._

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know, ..." Raven muttered repeatedly, hands buried in her hair as she tore at it in disbelief. "I really don't want to know where she was going with that." She gasped again, resisting the urge to check and see. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she decided at least one of her emoticlone had to be sane, and she would just keep checking until she found them. She closed her eyes again.

_"There's no law against being dirty." A filthy brown-clad figure exclaimed, talking to herself. The emoticlone paused to listen. "Well, why don't you go and wash if being clean is that important." She raised a hand to point into empty space. "See, you got ketchup stains from that last tofu-burger you ate." There was a long silence. "Well... Okay BB. We'll fight to see who has to wash. If I'm stripped first I'll wash." An expression of distaste appeared on the girl's face. "But if I strip you first then you got to wash." The look of displeasure changed to glee as the hygienically challenged girl rushed into combat; while racing forward, she somehow lost her cloak._

"What the ..." The blue-clad girl was too deep in shock to know what to say anymore. "Timid, Knowledge, and Rage left." She quietly whispered to herself, no longer caring if she sounded crazy; she knew that's exactly what she was, crazy. Why else would all her emoticlones be going bonkers over Beast Boy and want to play 'spar' with him. _Well except for Rude. _She recalled. _But that's probably because she's just too lazy to run around. _Raven shuddered, resisting a powerful urge to check on that particular emoticlone again to see just what sort of game she was playing. "Knowledge would never play such childish games." She decided with conviction, and closed her eyes again.

_"Okay BB." The yellow-clad girl spoke softy as she pushed up her glasses. "We'll play a game if you want, but not sparring. I'm not the athletic type you see, so I know I would lose." A smile filled the face of the emoticlone. "But I know a similar game. Only instead of running around we ask each other questions. The one who fails to answer has to take something off." Her eyes lit up. "You'll play. That's great, but how do we decide who asks the first question. We want it to be fair now don't we." Knowledge paused as if listening. "Rock-paper-scissors!" The girl yelped with excitement. "That's a great idea BB. It's like sparring too." She held out her hand, making the sign of a pair of scissors. "Ah gee, BB. You won. Ask away." The yellow-clad figure smiled. "And after we're done we can play other games." She held up a book with 'Sex Games' marked on it. Pausing in thought, the girl looked puzzled for a second. "I wonder why Rage was asking if I had any books on bondage. You don't suppose she's ... Nay." She turned back to her own game. "Oh. Good question BB. I'm afraid I don't know." She let her cloak fall._

"Eek." Raven squeaked out. _Even Knowledge/ _She thought. _And given what I now know, there's no way I'm checking up on Rage. Not in a million years. _She gulped, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to do just that. _I got to, I just got to. _The sobbing girl admitting to herself as she closed her eyes.

_"Stupid Raven." The red-clad girl muttered to herself while pounding a huge metal spike into a rock. "She'll never let BB in here again. But we're destined to be together, and I know he'll find his way to me somehow." She raise a maul which she savagely brought down on the innocent spike. "And when he does I'll be ready. I'll set traps all over the place and catch him, and then I'll strip him. He'll be too embarrassed to run to any of the others and he'll be all mi..."_

"Oh Azar." Raven gasped, shuddering as she realized Rage was playing the game for real. Her face was no longer red from embarrassment, but white from shock and fear. There was no way Beast Boy was ever getting into Nevermore again; she would make sure of it even if she had to break that blasted mirror. The seven years of bad luck be damned. Taking a few more deep breaths she forced herself to relax. _Timid will be normal; well, normal for her. _She told herself, closing her eyes once more.

_Timid was sitting in her labyrinth of stone with a silly grin on her face. "I can't do that BB." She whispered nervously. "I want to thought, I really want to." A frown crossed the girl's face, and then disappeared as a look of determination replaced it. "Let's play a game." She suggested courageously, and the silly grin returned. "I'm no good at sparring." The trembling emoticlone explained. "It would frighten me." She took a deep breath, needing to gather her courage even if she was only speaking to an imaginary BB. "But let's cuddle." She suggested, and her hands fumbled with her cloak which fell to one side._

* * *

Emotionally overwhelmed, the defeated girl sat back; every one of her emoticlones it seemed was crazy over Beast Boy. Rising, she wearily teleported to her room for some much needed meditation.

_This isn't my room. _Raven binked, realizing the obvious. What stunned her even more was that it was clean. Not just tidy, but actually spotless. _He did a good job. _She noted, listening to the sound of the showering running. _And now he's ... _She gulped, looking at the door to the washroom with her face turning red. It was then that two thoughts popped into her mind. Heart racing, knowing she was certifiably insane, she pushed open the door to the washroom, and marched in with a silly grin on her face.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled in shock, as his hands quickly moved to cover a certain strategic location.

"Hey BB." She spoke, using the name her emoticlones had for him. "Something just popped into my mind and I thought we should talk." She carefully studied him from head to toe, ignoring how red he'd turned.

"Sure Raven, but I really don't think this is a good time." The boy gulped, backing as far into the shower as he could in the hope it would help hide him. He was far too shocked to think of the obvious, become some form of animal, and then just run for it.

"It seems you're the one who put Starfire up to that little joke she pulled on Robin last week." The empath stepped towards the boy, using her power to turn off the annoying shower. "Is that true?"

The shape shifter sighed, not knowing if he should lie or not. The girl didn't seem particularly upset, so he swallowed his fear, and told her the truth. "Well. Yeah. She's crazy about him while he basically ignores her. It sort of annoyed me, so I just suggested she be a bit more ... well ... forceful in her approach."

"I see." Her silly grin turned into a smile that lit up her face. "It seems you win then."

"Huh? Win?" Beast Boy was confused, and his situation didn't really lend itself to any sort of coherent thought.

"Remember. We made a bet." Raven gazed at her prey with lust in her eyes. "You get me to laugh, and I'll do anything you want for a day. Well, Starfire stri... doing that got me laughing, so you win."

"Oh, yeah. But ..." Beast Boy's eyes went wide as the girl of his dreams stepped into the shower.

The violet-eyed empath raised her left hand to let her cloak drop. "So choose what you want." She told the shocked boy, licking her lips. "But it had better be me, or else ..."

* * *

_Many thanks to those who read and review._


End file.
